


I will always love You.

by Itspayne



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Depression, Gen, Self-Harm, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-06
Updated: 2014-09-06
Packaged: 2018-02-16 09:06:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2263884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itspayne/pseuds/Itspayne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry reflects on how his life has been.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I will always love You.

**Author's Note:**

> My first Work guys  
> I doesn't have a happy ending you're warned...

He was going to marry. The love of his life was going to marry. But not with him, he was going to tie the knot withe Eleanor. 

He was in love with Louis since the X-Factor. He loved his voice, his blue eyes, the way he always looked perfect in everything he used.

However Louis never noticed, never even thought he would feel this for him.  
The day he was going to declare himself for Lou he received the bad news.

"I'm going to marry Hazz. And I want you to be my best man."

Of course he accepted he was not going to make such a refusal to Louis because even if he not liked her, he loved Lou and he wanted him to be happy.

It didn't stop him from crying his life when he reached home, he was glad he at least had someone to talk about it. 

Niall found out because he was in the same situation as Harry. He was in love with Liam and what hurted the most it was that neither Liam or Louis noticed how hurt both of them were.

When Louis moved out, he became so broken he resorted to self-harm.  
Watching the blood flow was the best sensation he felt in a long time.

He knew Louis wasn't going to notice him. Each cut was for a reason.  
Not having a good voice, not being beautiful and lastly for not being good enough for Louis.

He decided to end this. For 4 years he lived like this. He was going to leave this world for good.

Then he grabbed a piece of paper and a pen.

"Dear person who found me....

I hope I'm not causing you trouble. But get this letter to the people who I care the most.

Dear Niall...

Thank you for being the best friend I ever needed. I knew I talked a lot about doing this. But the person you love now is with you. Take care of Liam and Zayn OK? Please leprechaun don't cry. I love you and the other boys.  
I'm not worth you tears. Keep that smile in your face.

Dear Liam...

Take care of your boyfriend Liam. Make sure he get everything he needs and please love him, cherish him and make sure he's OK.  
Remember none of this is your fault. I'm just glad you and Niall got together before this happened to him.  
Don't frown because of me.

Dear Zayn....

Make sure Liam and Niall are OK. But you too my friend, do not think this is your fault. It's just my fault.  
Be OK and remember so not make a sad face, I'm not worth of your tears.

 

Dear Mom and Gemma  
Don't worry it's not your faults. It was my choice, nevertheless I'm making you live in consequences of those choices. Just be OK. I'm sorry but I'm not worth of your tears. Keep Smiling.

Dear Boobear...

God I'm in love with you. I'm going to say it again because everytime I said that to you I really meant it. I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU. Just Remember I love you. I want you to have all the happiness in the world, and love her. Even though I don't like her, I want you to have all the good things you can have.

Remember I Will Always love you."

Putting the paper in the ground near him, he took the meds bottle and a glass of water drinking it all together he grabbed his razor and begun cutting his wrists. The blood flow free into the bedroom floor. 

His mind becoming numb...  
Foggy.

Goodbye world.

 

Harry Styles 02/01/1994 - 09/01/2014


End file.
